The present invention relates to a hand tool, particularly a hand tool for applying wallpaper to a wall, and having removable interchangeable working blades each designed for effecting an appropriate task.
A plurality of hand tools are generally used for covering a wall with wallpaper. For example, a stripper may be used for removing old wallpaper or smoothing or scraping old paint from the wall, and a paste applying tool, sometimes in the form of a brush or some times in the form of a serrated blade, may be used for coating with an adhesive the back of the wallpaper or the wall surface itself. A squeegee or a roller may be used for applying pressure to the wallpaper to insure firm adhesion, without air bubbles, to the wall surface, and a knife or other cutting implement is used for cutting a section of wallpaper or trimming the edge of the wallpaper.
The present invention permits to utilize a single tool instead of a plurality of tools, the single tool of the invention being provided with a plurality of removable interchangeable edge blades each designed to accomplish a particular function. The hand tool of the invention, although more particularly useful for applying wallpaper to a wall surface, can be used for many other tasks and functions. The removable interchangeable working blades of the hand tool of the invention are in the form of a three-sided frame which can be removably slipped over the edge of a holding plate. One such particular working frame is a felt-covered frame which permits to apply the wallpaper firmly against its supporting surface without marring the surface finish of the wallpaper, another working frame consists of a cement or paste applicator, and another working frame consists of a squeegee, a brush, or any other desirable implement.